


Word of the Day

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexy Times, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur’s not really into words of the day but Merlin certainly was. And with the right motivation, even a simple word could turn wicked.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #409:Word of the day





	Word of the Day

“So the word of the day is….”

Arthur cut him off. “Merlin, Merlin, not now. I just want to sit here and….” But when Merlin turned away, his face unhappy, Arthur said, “Okay, it’s been a rough couple of days. So what is the word of the day this time? Floccinaucinihilipilification? Or pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis? Or is it something simpler like cabbagehead? Because I can see you are wanting to call me that.”

“Because you are.” 

“Granted.” When Merlin didn’t say anything else, just looked pouty and out-of-sorts, Arthur said, “Okay, what is it?”

“What’s what?” Merlin said.

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes. Now Merlin was just being an arse. “The word of the day.”

“You don’t want to know.” Merlin’s scowls were the best, and Arthur did love to wind him up.

“Merlin, out with it.” Arthur added a few hand gestures to help speed up the process because Merlin was dragging it out on purpose, the git. “Come on, you know you want to.”

Finally, sighing, a long-winded sound that really spoke of Merlin being annoyed, he said, “It’s garnish. As in to….”

“I know what garnish is. To decorate or embellish.” 

Now that scowl of Merlin’s turned laser-sharp into maybe plotting Arthur’s demise. He could see it in Merlin’s eyes and the way he was leaning forward, all bristly and frustrated. It was a good look on him. And so very hot, too.

But Merlin just said, “You know you could be nicer sometimes.”

Arthur put on an innocent face, fluttering his eyes. “And what would be the fun in that?”

There was muttering then, with lots of words like prat and arsehole and ‘wouldn’t Arthur look better as a toad’. 

But as Merlin started to get up, Arthur just jerked him back down, pinning him to the sofa, caging him in. Merlin narrowed his eyes as Arthur gave him a smile that promised of wicked things, carnal things, things that would have them both loopy with lust if Arthur had his way, then Arthur lowered himself down until they were hip to hip. Nuzzling that delicious neck of Merlin’s, Arthur whispered, “I’d love to garnish you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Merlin snapped back. “I’m really not into lettuce and sprigs of parsley decorating my neck, you pillock.”

“I wasn’t thinking of lettuce. Something more personal. And not your neck but somewhat lower down.” He shoved his now very hard, although sadly still clothed cock, into Merlin’s groin, and began circling his hips. “You know, garnish.”

For a moment, Merlin looked thoroughly confused. Then there must have been a moment of clarity because his voice lowered, he glanced down to where Arthur was grinding against him, and then licking his lips, deliberately if Arthur was any judge, he said, “Ohhhh, _garnish_.”

Arthur chuckled, then said, “And afterwards, I’ll get you some parsley, just in case.” 

Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur down for a thorough kiss and a lot of garnish.

Best word of the day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Modern AU -  
> Floccinaucinihilipilification = the action or habit of estimating something as worthless  
> Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis = a chronic lung disease caused by the inhalation of fine silicate or quartz dust – the longest word in the English language  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
